


Waking to You

by flowerofsin



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff, but hopefully not enough to cause cavities. Sam and Gene the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking to You

Sam wakes in his bed to sunlight streaming in through the window and the sensation of a form spooning behind him in sleep. An arm thrown across him moves slightly to brush against his bare chest. Sam smiles faintly, listening to the sound of Gene's soft breathing. It's nice, he thinks to wake to something other than a strange little girl and her sing-song rhymes or the feel of half-remembered nightmares. Sam nuzzles into the pillow for a moment. He could definitely get used to this.

The arm around Sam twitches, pulling him backwards slightly as the larger form behind him shifts forward. Gene murmurs something against his neck before drifting off again, the exhalation of air warming his skin. Sam's face heats as he is reminded of the feel of Gene's panting breaths on his neck as he hovered above him not so long ago. Of how his hand fisted the sheets as he turned his face into the pillows, muffling his cries as Gene's hips worked himself deeper within him.

Sam turns to face his companion in such a way that he doesn't jostle the arm draped over him. Gene's lips are parted, his brows furrowed ever so slightly in sleep. Sam wonders what it is the man is dreaming about and whether or not it's something to do with him. Eyes drawn to his bedmate's lips, Sam leans in to press his own against them. He lingers, pulling away in time to watch Gene's brows furrow into a full-fledged frown.

Gene's eyes open after a moment. He squints, blinking at they adjust to the light. "Can't you let a bloke sleep?'

"Good morning to you, too," Sam answers, his lopsided grin a little too much for Gene this early in the morning.

"I should have known you'd be the type for romantic nonsense, cuddling and morning kisses and whatnot."

"Says the man with his arm around me." Sam's smile doesn't fade, and Gene gives a put upon sigh.

"I can't help that I move about in my sleep. Bed's too small, and how else am I supposed to stretch out?" He shifts against the sheets momentarily, but despite his explanation, Gene's arm remains where it is, Sam feeling all the warmer for it.

End


End file.
